Change of Scenery
by Gacktosan
Summary: Josh Duncan, an american living in Gunma, is fascinated by the touge. One night he has a brush with destiny while driving with his friend and roomate Watanabe. What does the future hold? Not your typical GaiJinGod story
1. Arrival and adjustments

It was early morning on Mt. Arafune. For Josh, Japan was still a foreign land with foreign people. That is, except for Watanabe. Watanabe was the foreign exchange student who his family had hosted a few years ago. The two quickly became friends and was there to offer a place to stay for Josh when he eventually moved to the country 3 months ago. When Watanabe had been in America, the two teenagers had found they both shared a like for cars. This being the usual topic of discussion it was only normal for Josh to be interested in the drift scene Watanabe had told him about, and when he got old enough to strike out on his own, he decided it was the life he wanted to live. So Josh had scraped up his savings, and bought a plane ticket to live with his friend in Gunma. Josh knew little about drifting, but he did know a bit about cars.

For the past 3 months he had been working with his friend as a newspaper delivery boy throughout the neighborhoods surrounding Arafune mountain. It didn't pay much, but at least it was a steady job with decent income. He earned about 18000 yen a week before taxes, bringing home right about 1500. Even though he had less than 50000 yen, Watanabe's father had agreed to cover half of a car when Josh found the one he wanted. Pickings were slim for a low income teenager, but eventually he had found one. It was an old 1987 280zx. Nissan had produced them in America under the Datsun name to make it seem like more of a domestic car to the American market. But it ran, and it was in good condition, which was alright for him. At an asking price of 115000 yen, Watanabe's father Kaemon had agreed to pay the rest.

"Looking down the hill?" asked a voice from behind.

"Oh, hey Watanabe. Yeah, I'm looking down. Contemplating whether I'm ready for this or not. It's a lot different here then back in Ohio."

"True," Watanabe agreed "but the roads there were curvy enough to give you some practice."

"I hope so. You riding with me?"

"Of course. I can't let you make your first run without someone to tell you when the cars are coming."

"Thanks man. I can't afford to wreck this car already." With that final word of thanks, the two prepared to take off on Mt. Arafune's downhill run. As the two gradually got closer to the base, they became less nervous and began to enjoy the ride more. By the time they reached the bottom, they were in utter elation as they reached speeds far past daring and closer to reckless. Pulling into a rest stop, they both got out of the car.

"Not too bad for your first time Josh. I'm surprised you didn't get freaked out and pull over."

"Me too. It was fun as hell though. I know its going to take a long time, but I can't wait until I'm good enough to tackle the downhill as fast as possible."

"Don't rush it. I've seen many people who have thought they were good enough to push their limits but only ended up pushing the guardrail with their front bumpers."

"I know, I know. Trust me, after what I did to my dad's car in Ohio, I'm not going to rush anything." When Josh had first got his driver's license, his father had let him borrow his Camaro to take to the Wal-mart. Josh had gotten a little too throttle-happy and ended up plowing the Camaro into an embankment. His father's insurance had paid for the damage, but Josh had to pay for the deductible out of the money he had saved for his own vehicle. And he had gotten grounded for the duration of the summer, and a few months after that.

"Good. Its getting late, or should I say early. Dad's probably going to be wondering what's taking us so long."

"Yeah. Even though he was a street racer when he was younger, he probably didn't sit at the top of the mountain for 2 hours trying to work up the nerve to actually drive down it."

"Haha. Probably not. Anyways, we have work in a few hours, and I want to get a nap."

"Alright, lets get back home." The two boys headed back home so they could get a few hours of rest before they had to make their rounds.

* * *

Josh and Watanabe had finished their deliveries and had gotten back home in time for Yuriko, Watanabe's mother to be putting food on the table for lunch.

"Hi mom, where's dad?" Watanabe asked his mother.

"He's out in the garage looking at you boys' car."

"Oh, ok. Whats for lunch?"

"Well, I made some dumplings and some shabu shabu. I hope you boys brought your appetites because I made plenty."

"Hmm, shabu shabu. I'll go get dad and tell him lunch is ready."

The two boys went outside to the garage, where Kaemon had the hood of the 280 open and was fiddling around with the engine.

"Hey dad, mom sent me to tell you lunch was ready."

"Ok son, I'll be there in a minute," he replied. He closed the hood of the 280 and went inside and washed his hands for lunch. He then took a seat, followed my Watanabe, Josh, then Yuriko. "So boys, how was your first run last night?"

"It wasn't too bad, Mr. Yoshida," Josh replied.

"Come on now Josh, you've been here for three months, you can call me Kaemon now."

"Ok Mr. Yo, I mean Kaemon. It took me a little while to build up the nerve to actually do it, but it wasn't too bad. We took a nice pace and made it to the bottom in one piece. But at least i got a feel for the road."

"That's the most important part. Mt. Arafune has a decent balance low and high speed corners. And a few decent straight parts where you have to keep track of when the corners are coming. Overall, its a good course to practice on because it keeps your mind working. When a driver's mind stops is when a mistake usually occurs. And I know you don't want another mishap like your fathers Camaro happening now that _you_ own the car."

"Definitely not. So, did you find anything out of the ordinary under the hood?"

"Nothing that a little tune up wouldn't fix. You need new spark plugs, and I would recommend and oil and transmission fluid change. Also, you'll want to change the breaks since you'll be working them out more than regular driving will. The tires are good and your air filter is new, so that won't be a problem. Your fuel lines are also in good shape, but I would recommend replacing them just as a precaution. Overall, you got a good deal. There's only a little bit of rust, but thats only in the wheel-wells, which is a pretty common place for cars to rust after around 10 years."

"So, plugs, fluids and breaks huh? That'll run me about what, 10000 for the fluid and plugs, and another 15000 for the breaks?"

"Something like that. But my friend works at an auto parts store, so I'll call him later and see what it will cost."

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate that. This job pays, but it doesn't pay nearly enough."

"Speaking of which, my friend also needs someone to deliver parts to other areas in Gunma, he said he'd pay the both of you 30000 a week, plus reimburse you for gas used on the job."

"Damn, thats nearly double what we're making now. Plus gas used on the job. When do we start?"

"He said to drop by the shop tomorrow and he'll get you guys started. Also, I know the way he is, and he'll be more than willing to help you work on the Z any time you need it. And he'll let you use all of his tools and equipment."

"This sounds too good to be true. I can't wait."

"Heh. It _will_ be too good to be true if you don't watch your mouth at the table."

"Sorry. I was a little excited."

"I understand, but now you know. On a lighter note, you kids headed up the mountain tonight?"

"Well, we haven't decided. We were running low on money, but now that you gave us this news, I think we can afford the gas. We'll probably head up there around 11 or so."

"Well, you better get some sleep after lunch. Kenji wants you guys there at 7:30."

"Will do Kaemon. Great lunch Mrs. Yoshida. We'll see you in the morning." The two headed upstairs and went to bed instantly, dreams of drifting passing through their heads until the alarm clock interrupted their slumber.

Getting into the car, they headed up the mountain to squeeze in a few runs before morning came and their new jobs started. As they made their way up, they saw a couple of cars parked along side the road, and when they reached the top, they saw a man in a black hoodie standing beside a gray FD. They pulled to the side and parked their car, getting out to see what the commotion was about.

"Oi, Watanabe, what are you doing running around with a gai-jin?" asked the man in the sweatshirt.

"Oi, Yoshi, why are you looking so ugly?" he replied. Yoshi was a friend of his and Josh's and liked to joke with them all the time. "What gives? Arafune's usually empty."

"Well, the Red Suns came last week and challenged some of us. Word has it they're doing a 'Best in Gunma Prefecture' thing and are trying to beat all course records in the area. From what I can tell, these guys are top notch."

"You're damn right they are. Ryousuke Takahashi is nothing to mess with. And I hear his younger brother is right there beside him in terms of skill."

"Yeah, well, all I can say is that I hope Goro doesn't get beaten too badly. Even though we really have no chance, I don't want it to turn into a route. If it does, Goro will be out for blood, and so will all of his lackeys. Then we'll have some trouble on our hands when they start 'rollin down the hill." "Rollin down the hill" was a term the two used when someone drove into the guardrail, or in the case of the unlucky bastard 2 years ago, straight off the mountain.

"Yeah. He gets excited too easily, then wonders why everyone calls him immature."

"Hey, that looks like them. I guess the race is going to start soon.

Goro's red Miata lined up next to the yellow FD from Akagi mountain. After the count, the two were off. A few seconds after they took off, Josh started up the 280.

"Watanabe, get in, lets follow them," he yelled out the window as Watanabe approached the vehicle.

"Josh, are you nuts? We couldn't catch up to them if we tried. Attempting to is sheer insanity."

"Just get in. I'm not going to do anything crazy."

"Alright, but if you wreck the car, I'm not helping you fix it."

"Whatever, just get in and tell me when you see a car coming up the mountain." Josh took off and was driving like a man possessed. Watanabe had driven with him in the backroads of Ohio, so he knew what he was capable of, but he didn't think his friend had this much skill in him. It wasn't long before he could see the FD's tail lights in the distance. Since the two cars had started handicapped, Goro was leading with the FD following. If the FD passed, he would win the race. Evidently, Takahashi wanted to see if Goro could amount to a decent challenge before defeating him. Josh quickly closed the gap, and was tailgating the yellow car.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Keisuke Takahashi saw headlights coming up. "He caught up fast," he thought. "Must be that white FD I saw at the peak."

When they entered a turn, he pulled away a little from the car following him, but not enough so that he would win in a race. The car behind him was skilled, but he wasn't quite up to his level. Looking forward, he saw that he was right on the Miata's bumper. "Well, I'm not racing the FD, its time to win this and make aniki happy."

The FD shot past the Miata, cutting in front of him to take the inside line of the next corner. Soon after, Josh did the same. Watanabe sat in the passenger seat, not saying anything, somewhat afraid that interrupting his friend could cause a crash. The few times he had seen Josh like this, he knew that distracting him could be hazardous, so he just sat there and kept and eye on the road for oncoming cars.

The two cars made it to the bottom, leaving the Miata in the dust. As Josh pulled alongside Keisuke, the younger Takahashi brother got out and was somewhat perplexed by what he saw: a 280zx instead of an FD, with a gai-jin at the wheel.

"Hi, my names Keisuke Takahashi," he said as the foreigner got out of the car.

"Josh Duncan."

"You're American?" Keisuke asked, somewhat surprised that an American could drive so well on the touge.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't expect a foreigner to keep up so well on the touge."

"Heh. I didn't even really know what I was doing until the end. I sort of go into a trance when I'm driving like that. It's kind of scary when I think about it," Josh said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah. I used to be the same way. How old are you?"

"20. But I've been driving for about 4 years now."

"How is that?"

"Well, in America, you can get your license when you're 16. I drove a little before that with my dad, but nothing like this."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Ryousuke's FC pulling up beside them. As the man stepped out, Josh couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the older Takahashi's presence.

"Ryousuke Takahashi," he said, extending his hand.

"Josh Duncan," he replied, shaking the hand before him. When he withdrew, he felt tingles running up his arm as if he had just touched hands with greatness.

"You drive well. If you're ever looking to hone your skills, give me a call," he said and handed Josh a card with his number on it. "Keisuke, let's go. Your opponent in the Miata seems a bit unhappy that he lost, and I think its better that we avoid any confrontations."

"Ok I'll be along in a few, I wanted to talk to Josh for a little while longer."

"Alright, but don't take too long. The miata was coming down the hill a little after I left, and he had a few other cars following him." With that final note, he got back into his FC and drove off. Headed for home and Mt. Akagi, where he and Keisuke would be going over how the battle went, and offering advice to help his younger brother better himself.

"Aniki sees potential in you. He doesn't usually give his card to people. Call him soon and you'll be surprised at the level he can take you to." The younger Takahashi followed his brothers example and drove off. Leaving a somewhat awestruck Josh and Watanabe sitting there.

"We'd better get home too. Goro isn't going to be happy with us now that we've beaten him. And while he may not be much to worry about, the fifteen other guys he has following him will be," Watanabe said to his friend.

"You're right. Lets go." The two sped off just as the headlights of Goro's Miata poked around the final corner.

Later than night, as he was about to drift off to sleep, Josh couldn't help but wonder how me managed what happened earlier in the evening, and wonder what the future held in store for him.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ID fic, and I hope I didn't do too bad of a job. I'm having a little bit of trouble with Japanese names, so if anyone could help me out here, much thanks. Shoot me an email at . Next chapter I'll be going a little more in depth into Josh's background. If there's anything anyone would like to see in upcoming chapters, let me know and I'll try to work it in. Also, before anyone flames me saying "WTF IS A 280ZX!" Around the 1980's Nissan started a product line with the name "Datsun" as the manufacturer. During this time, most American auto makers were trying to keep Japanese cars from selling well because they were a little bit more durable and got way better gas mileage. Most Americans thought Datsun was a more domestic name than Nissan. So it was basically a way for Nissan to boost American sales. Im not too current on Japanese-American money conversions, if anyone wishes to correct me, feel free. Either review or email. And yes, Mt. Arafune is a real mountain in Gunma. Its on the south-west part. 


	2. Meeting a legend

Josh looked at the alarm clock as he rolled out of bed. It was just after 8 in the morning, and Watanabe's dad had said that Kenji was expecting them at 730. If they hurried, they'd only be an hour late. "Watanabe, wake up" he said as he shook the other boy awake. "We're already late and its only our first day."

"Shit, what time is it?" Watanabe asked.

"5 after 8. If we hurry, we can make it there by 830. Let's get going." The two rushed to get dressed and out the door, speeding through traffic on the way to store Kaemon's friend owned. The pulled in at 830 on the day, and ran inside to greet their new boss.

"You boys are late," the man behind the counter said, a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Sorry Mr. Yamazaki. We overslept," Watanabe replied, hoping that this slip up didn't cost them their new jobs.

"No worries. I heard about what went on up the mountain last night." Looking at Josh, he asked "Are you really the boy who kept up with the famous Keisuke Takahashi?"

"Well, it wasn't so much that as I didn't know what was going on until the end. And I don't think I so much kept up as copied him," Josh replied, a little abashed at finding out word had spread already of last night's battle.

"Well, after an event like that, the excitement was sure to make you guys sleep in. Just don't let it happen too often and we'll be fine. There's a box in the back, I want you to take it to a tofu shop in the Green Market district. The recipients name is Bunta Fujiwara. While you're there, grab yourselves a bite to eat on me, because I know you guys didn't have time for breakfast. And bring me back some fried tofu." He handed the boys a fold of bills and watched as they left. 'Damn, for a kid that young to keep up with Takahashi like that, it must have really been something to see. I just hope he doesn't let it get to his head.'

The two put the box in the back seat of their car and left the store. The only thing they could think about on the way there was why the owner of a tofu store needed sports grade suspension parts.

* * *

A little under an hour later, they pulled up to the Fujiwara Tofu shop. Tucked away in a side alley, they spotted an old Toyota Sprinter Trueno. The two walked up and looked at it, because that was one of the cars Watanabe had recommended for Josh to buy.

"Looking at my hatchi-roku?" a voice from behind asked.

"Yes sir," Josh answered, turning around. "The hatchi-roku was one of the cars I was interested in buying when I moved here."

"I love the hatchi-roku. Even though it's getting too old for me to find good parts for. Speaking of which, I think you guys have a package for me? Kenji called ahead and told me to expect two boys driving a Fairlady to come with the suspension package I ordered."

"Yes sir. We'll get it right out for you." He and Watanabe got the boxes out of the back of the Z and brought them into the shop. Inside, the man was sitting on a stool beside a large sink, cutting tofu and getting it ready for his customers. "Where would you like it?"

"Right here behind the counter. Kenji also said you guys would be getting some food. What would you like?"

"Uh, some fried tofu and some bean paste if you have it would be nice."

"Ok, no problem. Want some rice with that?"

"Yes, thank you."

Bunta went about preparing the food for them and sat down to eat with them when he was done. "So, tell me Josh, of all cars on the market, why the Fairlady?"

"Well, sir, it was the only car in our area that I could afford. Watanabe's father agreed to pay the rest of it, but I still couldn't find that many cars in good condition in my price range. If you don't mind me asking sir, are the suspension parts for the hatchi-roku, or are they for a project car you have on the side?"

"The parts are for the hatchi-roku. My son drives the car in morning to take tofu to the hotel at the top of Mt. Akina. He usually speeds back pretty fast, and it's been horrible on the suspension. Not that he's a bad driver, but the package I had in it before was defective, and had been sold to me by a shop that's now out of business. Luckily, Kenji got his hands on the parts I needed."

"Ah. Your son makes the deliveries? Takumi?" Watanabe asked. He had known the boy since the two were in middle-school.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Well, we're not friends or anything, but we went to the same school. That is, until I graduated last year."

"Yeah, Takumi's been doing the deliveries for the last couple of years."

"How is that possible, he just turned 18 this year?"

"Heh, heh. Well, Mt. Akina's virtually abandoned during the early hours of the morning, so after a couple of driving lessons, I had him take the deliveries himself. At first, he was incredibly slow, but as time progressed, he became faster and faster. Now he can make the delivery and be back in time to have a nap before school."

"My driving education was sort of the same way," Josh interrupted. "My dad was a mail man in the state I come from. See, where I'm from, we use our own cars to deliver mail. He was delivering mail and working at the factory, so he had me take the mail for him in the mornings so he could sleep. After a year or so of doing that, I got in the habit of making it home as fast as possible so I didn't fall asleep during classes."

"Delivery boys make the best street racers, in my opinion," Bunta said. "Takumi doesn't know it yet, but he's going to make a good driver on the touge someday. That is, if he ever builds up the desire to beat other people. As of now, it's all about getting home in time to get more sleep before school. Speaking of racing, I heard you went against Keisuke Takahashi."

"Well, it wasn't really a race. He was racing another driver from Mt. Arafune. I just happened to trance out and catch up to them. By the time the race was over, I had passed Goro and was behind Keisuke. I couldn't keep up very well, but it was apparently good enough to catch his older brother's eye. To tell the truth, I didn't even know I was driving. I just sort of went out of myself for a while."

"The best driver's do that at first," Bunta said. "The trick is to learn to stay conscious of your surroundings so you can pick up what's going on. You'll start to notice that you're not driving as someone else, but rather from instinct."

"I see." Musing over what Bunta had told him, Josh took a moment to look at his watch. "Well, we've finished eating, so we'd better get back to the shop. I'm sure Mr. Yamazaki has some more packages he needs dropped off. By the way, Mr. Fujiwara, he said to get him an order of fried tofu."

"I know. I've had it in a bag since I made your lunch. Here you go." He handed them the tofu, and the too boys went about their business. 'The boy has talent. It's just up to him now to capitalize it. If he does, he could easily become the fastest downhill driver on Arafune. He might even be able to compete against the better drivers on some of the other mountains in Gunma. But only with practice,' Bunta thought to himself as the two drove off. With a grunt, he got back to preparing tofu for other deliveries.

* * *

A/N: Not much, but as I said last chapter, I'd go a little more in depth into Josh's past. Next chapter will probably see him calling Ryousuke and the two arranging a practice session. 


	3. Hitting a key

The rest of the day was uneventful for the two. Returning to the shop around 6 in the evening, Kenji called them into the garage. "Josh, get your car in here, I want to take a look at the engine."

"Yes sir," Josh said and went about doing what was asked of him. A few moments later he was pulling the Fairlady into the garage. He popped the hood and got out, eager to see what the master mechanic might turn up while looking at the power-plant of his car. After a quick inspection, Kenji confirmed what Kaemon had told the two the day before. He also offered them the parts he would need, at a much cheaper price than they had previously figured.

"If you want," Kenji said, "I'll order the parts tomorrow, and they should be in by Wednesday."

"Thats nice, Mr. Yamazaki, but I can't afford them right now."

"Well, I'm willing to take 5 percent of the total cost of your guys paychecks until they are paid off. Think of it as a payday loan."

"Wow. Ok, that'd be fine Mr. Yamazaki. Well, that is, if Watanabe agrees." Watanabe grunted his agreement, and the three shook hands. "Um, just one question, though."

"Let me guess, you'll need some help installing everything."  
"Yeah," he replied with a sheepish look on his face. "I don't know too much about the mechanical side of cars. My dad taught me how to change the tires and that was about it."

"No problem. A lot of younger street racers have the same problem. But if someone doesn't take the time to teach you, then you'll never know, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thank you, Mr. Yamazaki. Are there any more runs for the night?"

"No, you've taken them all for today. Hold on a minute and I'll get you guys some money for gas." The man disappeared into a side room for a few minutes, and came back with a fold of bills that would easily accommodate their gas tank.

"Thanks Mr. Yamazaki, but isn't this a little much."

"Haha, Bunta doesn't get many visitors, so he was pleased at the opportunity to talk to living people. He insisted that I give you guys some money as a tip."

"Thats cool. If you talk to Mr. Fujiwara anytime soon, could you tell him thanks?"

"That wouldn't be a problem. Also, if you want, we can get started on some of the work on the Fairlady tomorrow night. I have the fuel lines and brake lines you're going to want."

"Thanks again, Mr. Yamazaki. Same time tomorrow morning?"

"No, you guys don't need to be here until around 10. Usually I don't open the shop until then, but today was a special occasion with those suspension parts coming in. I'll see you guys in the morning. Be here on time, please."

"No problem. Good night, Mr. Yamazaki."

"Good night, and enough of that Mr. Yamazaki mess. Call me Kenji. See you guys in the morning."

The two boys walked out to their car and headed off to the nearest gas station. Filling up their tanks, they noticed they still had enough money for another tank of gas and then some. Seeing that, they decided to head up to the top of Mt. Arafune.

* * *

Pulling up to the peak, they saw Goro's red Miata sitting in the right lane, with his lackeys' cars parked over on the side of the road. As they reached the turn-around, they saw that Goro's friends had circled him. Goro stepped through the circle of people and made his way to the driver's side. Rolling down the window, Josh asked what the deal was.

"You disrespecting me last night is what the deal is. I don't appreciate people who don't accept their betters. And I especially don't appreciate a gai-jin on the touge. I want you off this mountain right now," he said, nearly spitting out the last sentence.

"Well, this mountain doesn't belong to you. If I want to drive here, I will," Josh said, refusing to let Goro get him worked up for something as trivial as this.

"Heh, no. You won't. That is, unless you agree to a little race. My rules, of course, but the winner decides who stays and who goes."

"How about I drive down this mountain by myself? And you stay up here with your little boyfriends watching my tail-lights?"

Goro was livid now, and his only response to Josh's words was to put a long key scratch down the side of Josh's Fairlady. "What you think about that now, round eye?"

It took all of Watanabe's strength to keep Josh from jumping out of the car and into a fight. "Chill man. Last think you need is to end up in jail, or worse. Goro's friend's don't fight fair. Even though it's just as dangerous to race him, I think you should take that option. We already know you're better than him, so just leave him behind and we'll decide who can stay and play, and who can go."

"You're right. But if we win, I'm cracking him in the head for keying my car."

"When we win, I'll even watch your back and keep his friends off you."

"Sounds good." Looking out the window, he motioned Goro to come over. When he did, Josh reached out and grabbed him by the back if the neck and dragged his head closer to the car. "Listen here, ass. I'll race you, but if you try any funny stuff, I'm liable to run that little rag-top of yours off the road and into the ravine. Got it?"

Goro broke free and walked toward his car. Looking back he said, "We'll see about that. First one to the bottom wins." He got into his car, and took off without a start. By the time Goro's friends moved out of the way, the Miata already had an 8 second lead on him. Dropping the car into gear, the tires spun until they found purchase on the road, and Josh rocketed off, intent of catching up to the miata. "Watanabe, keep an eye out."

"Alright Josh, I'll watch the road."

* * *

After the third corner, Goro was still far enough ahead that Josh couldn't see his brake lights. He was starting to get frustrated, but as he turned the fourth corner, he caught a glimpse of red going around a turn. He'd finally caught up to him, now all he had to do was get closer. After 3 more corners, he was finally close enough to see the full car before it went into a turn. They were about three quarters of the way down now, so if Josh wanted to make his move, it had to be fast.

Rounding another corner, Josh had managed to pull up behind him. As he got closer and closer, he began to feel uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely off. He was right on Goro's tail as they went into the last set of corners, and he moved to pass on the next small straightaway. It was then that his uneasy feeling manifested itself into something real. Just as he began to pass, Goro cut in front of Josh's car. The only problem was that he went too far to the side, and his car came perilously close to the guard rail. Swerving back to the inside lane, he overcompensated and drove his car straight into the side of the mountain.

Josh drove for about 30 yards before he pulled over. Running back to the Miata, he checked to make sure that the other driver was alright. Pulling him out of the ruined vehicle, he landed a right-hook into Goro's cheek.

"That's what you get for keying my car," he yelled into Goro's face. "You're lucky nothing happened to me just now or it'd be a lot worse. Now get in, and I'll get you to the doctor, your hand looks to be at a pretty unnatural angle."

"Alright. Look, I'm..." Goro began.

"Save it," he interrupted. "Just get in the damn car." The 3 boys piled into the car and headed off to the hospital, where Goro got his broken hand taken care of. A quick call to his dad, and Watanabe got Goro's car towed to Kenji's shop. The night was over for the 2, and it was time for them to get to sleep so they wouldn't be late for work in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Well, Josh's first actual race. More to come in the future. 


End file.
